


Hidden Wounds

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're dating Lena and you're also a vigilante but have been trying to hide it. Then one night you're all supposed to get takeout together but you get hurt doing vigilante stuff and you're late and ends up stumbling into Kara’s apartment trying to hide your injuries during dinner.





	Hidden Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You groaned in pain as you leaned against the wall in Kara’s apartment building. You had gotten hurt while you were doing some vigilante stuff. You would’ve took care of it the right away but you had forgotten you were going getting takeout with your sisters and girlfriend and you were already late.

Sucking in a breath you pushed off the wall and masked the pain. Walking up to Kara’s apartment door you knocked, not even two seconds later your sister opens the door and pulls you into a hug. It takes everything in you not to wince in pain.

“Where have you been?!” Kara pulls away from the hug and gives you a worried look. Lena and Alex both came over to you and Kara. 

“I got held up at work, I’m sorry I’m late.” You gave them a small smile.

Lena came over to you and wrapped her arms around you, she gave you a quick kiss. It was so sudden that you didn’t have time to prepare yourself. When her arms wrapped around you, you winced.

That didn’t go unnoticed by your girlfriend and your oldest sister. They both gave you worried looks but you tried to give them a smile so they wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

“Well dinner is here so let’s all eat, cause I’m hungry.” Kara quickly goes into the kitchen to get dinner, you couldn’t help but laugh.

**xxxxx**

During dinner you were finding it hard to hide your injuries. They whole time Alex and Lena kept looking at you, they both knew you were hiding something. Kara was the only one who hadn’t caught on.

Alex saw you wince again and she had enough. She hated seeing you hurt, she wanted to know what happened and who dared hurt her little sister. “What’s going on, (Y/N)?”

“What do you mean?” You tilt your head slightly, trying to act like nothing is wrong.

Lena reached over and took one of your hands in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. “Babe, Alex and I can tell you’re hurt.” She gives her a worried look.

As you look between your girlfriend and oldest sister you can tell they are both really worried about you and they could tell you were in pain. When you looked over at Kara she had a confused look on her face before she realized that you were in fact hurt.

“You are hurt! How come I hadn’t noticed before?!” Kara rushed over to your side. “What happened? Who do I need to throw into the sun for hurting you?”

Sighing, you knew you couldn’t keep your injuries hidden anymore. “The reason I was late was because… on my way here I saw some people trying to rob a store. I couldn’t just leave. One of the guys landed some good punches…” You placed a hand on your side.

Both of your sisters and your girlfriend started freaking out. Lena gently pulled you over to the couch and lifted up your shirt just enough so she could look at your injuries while Kara went to get you some ice and Alex went to get the first aid kit.

When Alex came back with the first aid kit, Kara came back with an ice pack. Lena moved to your other side, the one that didn’t have any injuries, so Alex can take care of your wounds.

As Alex was cleaning your injuries you couldn’t help but wince, Lena took your hand in hers so you could squeeze her hand if you needed to. Alex look at you with a worried look as she cleans your wounds. 

You can’t look at her, you couldn’t look at either of your sisters or your at Lena. Once Alex was done Kara placed the ice pack on your injuries. 

“As much as I don’t want you to do anything like this again but I know I can speak for Kara and Lena that we don’t like seeing you hurt…” Kara and Lena nodded in agreement. “I know you’ll just continue to help people.” Alex brushed some of your hair out of your face. “But I’m proud of you.” She smiled.

“I’m very proud of you baby.” Lena gave you a loving smile before leaning in to give you a kiss.

Kara gave you a proud smile. “I’m proud of you too, (Y/N). Just next time please call either Alex or myself, okay?”

“I promise.” You looked between both your sisters and smiled. 

“Good.” Alex nodded. “Now you need to rest.”

You shook your head and snuggled closer to Lena. “It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“(Y/N).” Alex gave you a look. It was a look you’ve seen her give DEO agents, a look that meant there was no way of getting out of this.

“Come on, babe. We can cuddle while you rest.” Lena kissed your temple.

That was how you spent the rest of the night. You cuddling with your girlfriend while watching movies with your sisters. Neither of them let you get up to get anything, one of them would get up for you. They wanted you to rest and heal. 


End file.
